legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacieus Thorn
"Great Glacy at your service!" Glacieus is a playable character in Star Strike Chronicles and is one of the many party members. He's one of the younger members of Star Strike , and is mentioned to be a middle child with many different siblings, including Clay Thorn and Celia Thorn , whom are both Medics in Lumiere Inc and both his parents are also high ranked Medics. He joins the party with Stream Tennant , right before the party teams up with other Legendary Groups to infiltrate the Furies' HQ. Appearance and Personality It's not mentioned when Glacieus turns 17 or not, but it was mentioned a bit halfway through the game that everyone was at least 17, so Glacieus might've turned that age around that time. He has dirty blonde hair that is slightly spiked, greyish green eyes, tanned skin, and stands shorter than Zephyr, but taller than the rest of the guys. During the game, he wears a V-neck like shirt that is green and with tan collars with a white shirt underneath, light grey denim-like pants with pockets, and olive colored shoes with black lining. On his shirt, has two black belts wrapped diagonally from his midriff. He tends to wear green, blue, gray, thin pants, jackets, vests and belts. Glacieus was born in Glacier City, and his parents and Clay were accepted as part of Lumiere Inc. But since his parents were ranked at higher positions as Medics, becoming Leads, they moved when Glacieus was about two or three to Garnet City, where he would befriend Luna, Blaze, and Stream. He and Stream would be next door neighbors. It was revealed that Stream was the one who pointed out Glacieus's potential as a fighter was far greater than him as a Medic, resulting in him not becoming one like the rest of his family as revealed in a Side Quest. Glacieus: A beach! Wa hoo! Party! Party! Party! Glacieus is a good-natured, childish jokester that likes to give his friends nicknames and sometimes plays jokes on people. He is a bit impulsive and hyper-active at times, which amuses the party. Along with his silliness, he can be a little awkward at times and has an interesting manner of speech. Despite his usual joking personality, he can be serious when the situation calls for it and can be caring and responsible as well. Glacieus, or "Glacy" as he sometimes calls himself, often refers to himself in third person and is perky and quirky. He has an endless amount of energy, is kind hearted, and a typically happy guy, similar to Shadow Hikari. Notably, he has an obsession with brownies and has a monstrous appetite for them, often relying on his close friend Stream (Who he often turns to when it comes to making brownies and Stream in return is always seen to be taking care of him.) to make them over and over again. Once, he was reported to eat 113 brownies in one sitting. Aside from his silliness, he's noted to be pretty intelligent, as before joining Star Strike, he was sent with Stream to do recon around multiple areas around the world. He's also honorable and selfless like the rest of his comrades, and is willing to sacrifice to help out. When asked about why he wanted to be an Agent by Zephyr, Glacieus stated that it was fate that brought him there, that he was glad that he was his own, individual self as an Agent rather than a Medic like the rest of his family, finding a different way to help people than expected. When Glacieus sacrificed himself in the Labyrinth with Leaf, he showed an act of true selflessness and bravery. They stayed behind to hold off a huge room full of Risen that the group had no time to fight, because they were in a hurry. Glacieus stayed behind with Leaf to hold them off and they used up all their aura and energy to unleash powerful moves to destroy them. Unlike his many siblings, who are Medics and are rather serious in their work, Glacieus likes being different and unique. He could care less about what others think of him, and likes being an Agent, rather than a Medic, which his entire family consists of. Nonetheless, his family appears to be proud of him, though a bit confused by his silly ways. Glacy's noted to have a spiteful side to him, such as when his poor friend Leaf is being beat up by his female friends, and Glacieus would just sit there and laugh. Though he cannot be any different from Blaze Stryker, they are considered to be close and best friends. Glacieus shows his affection and liking towards his friends by giving them interesting nicknames, for example calling Blaze "Blazie", even when the victim dislikes it. Whenever people dislike their nicknames, Glacieus often calls them something like "poopieheads". He tends to have strange catchphrases and sayings like "awesomesauce" and laughs when someone says "Oh poopie!". Aurora: Oh poopie! Glacieus: Hehe. Poopie! He likes being cool, and for some reason, always carries around a pair of sunglasses. On two occasions, he was seen to randomly pull them out to look "coolio". Also, he likes to mess around with his friends, and likes to play jokes and tricks on them. It's revealed in an optional scene that Glacieus was born in Glacier City, a snowy-like city, and he appears to be rather fond of snow and the Ice Element. According to Zephyr, Glacieus supposedly has a sign in front of his door that says "Only Awesomesauce Allowed." Often, he likes to give people thumbs up at random occasions. Glacieus: AH! Don’t eat me, I taste terrible! Like poo! '' He's a bit naive sometimes. But otherwise, he's quite clever and smart. He seems to have a liking for money, and comically, has tried coming up with many interesting schemes to get it, usually trying to benefit off of Aurora's clumsiness. He also has a fondness for parties and dancing with dance parties, as seen when he, Leaf, and Spark plan a dance routine at the Starlight Festival Ball. Abilities As an Agent, he has the abilities required to be one. Intelligence, strategy, strength, skill, speed, defence, recon, skill with technology, knowledge, etc. Combat Glacieus uses Tonfas in battle, which is noted by other Agents to be rather difficult to use and is rather uncommon because of it's difficulty. As a result, Glacieus was well praised for his ability to use Tonfas effectively. He's quite formidable with his weapon of choice, and is seen to be able to use them at ease. With his Tonfas, he attaches them to his hands and flips them around, and can attack with two of them at once, allowing him to strike multiple opponents. He's also able to throw Tonfas pretty well, even though people don't exactly throw them. Nevertheless, Glacieus is shown with remarkable aim and never seems to miss his opponent(s). He's shown to be quite nimble and flexible, being able to dodge effectively, and being able to jump up on top of cliffs and can do backflips in the air. In battle, he has high Defence and Resistance, making him a good overall defensive unit. Many of his attacks involve him moving his arms and hands around quickly and striking his foes before they can even attack. Other attack involve throwing the Tonfas and creating Magic Attacks with them. Weapon Wielding As seen in his attack variations and special attacks, he is capable of manipulating his aura and transferring them into his hands and Tonfas as he chooses. Along with using Tonfas, he's also able to attack by simply manipulating his aura and changing their forms and elements, causing them to change depending on the amount of power he puts into them. Magic Glacy also has a decent amount of Magic Moves. Like all other Agents, he can cast all different Elements, but his most powerful Magic Attacks use Ice, which is his respective Element. By channeling his aura into his attacks, he can release the energy and either power his attacks, or unleash them with Magic. Sometimes he can use beams and rays or control his Tonfas on his own to move around with his Aura to act on their own accord. His Ultimate Move consists of multiple forms of Ice that surrounds him and explodes, and the shattered Ice forms an even more powerful form that is released onto his enemies. He has many moves that are like this, but his Ultimate Move combines all his different Ice ones. It was seen to be extremely powerful, as it took down an entire army. At the event of the Labyrinth, Glacieus sacrificed himself with Leaf to buy time for the others. He charged a white type of aura, which was the most powerful, and he unleashed multiple rapid firing beams of light to destroy a room full of Risen. Despite being completely worn out afterwards, he was able to unleash it and control it to his full potential. Miscellaneous Glacieus is known for his intellect. Although he doesn't seem like it, he is pretty smart for an Agent. With his intellect, he was trusted by Aqua and the other Legendary Agents to do recon. He seemed to be able to do remarkably well, as it allowed them to succeed and finding out about the Furies' whereabouts. Along with that, he's also shown to be rather skilled with technology, or at least have a wide knowledge of it, as mentioned by Leaf. In the Battle of Garnet, he was seen to be skilled with a motorcycle that held a multitude of powerful weapons. He was formidable with the motorcycle, despite not having past experience and was able to leap over Risen with it and destroy them with the motorcycle's weapons. Glacy can be a bit forgetful and greedy at times. He has a huge appetite and seems to be able to stuff tons and tons of food inside him that is beyond his stomach's capacity without getting sick. Comically, he can tell all sorts of details about brownies just by looking at them, like the taste, time it was made, what ingredients were used, who it was made by, etc. He's also quite cunning and clever, able to trick people easily. He appears to be a good dancer. Stats Relationships With Family *Glacieus's Parents- They have a pretty good relationship. His parents are extremely skilled Medics and are very high ranked, as head of the Medical Branch in Lumiere Inc. Even though Glacieus is an Agent unlike his siblings, his parents are very proud of him. He's shown worry over them, whenever in a dangerous area and Medics are around and always checks to see if they're alright. *Other Siblings- Glacieus has multiple unnamed siblings, older and younger. Even the younger ones were mentioned to be future workers in the Medical Field. All seem to be more serious, but they like Glacieus because he's funny. *Clay Thorn- His older brother by five years. Clay's an Agent of the Wings of Order, rather than a Medic, but he still is a Healer and is his group's main healer. Even though Clay is serious, hard-working, and mature, he and Glacieus get along pretty well. They have a good relationship, since they are shown to praise each other and show concern for each other. *Celia Thorn- Glacieus's older sister by two years. As a high-ranked Medic that works with Eila Lumiere and Catria, she serves as an assistant to her parents. She's less serious than Clay, and can joke around sometimes. Glacieus shows concern for her whenever the Medics are around dangerous areas and often asks if she's there and alive, showing that Glacieus especially cares for her, since she's not a fighter. Blaze Stryker Inspite of their differences, they're best friends. Glacieus calls him "Blazie" which annoys the latter, but they seem to get along well. They interact the most, and are shown to speak a lot and are often around each other when the party splits up for a little while. The two both like brownies, and Glacieus seems to always drag his friend Blaze along whenever there are some. He likes Blaze's company the best, although it's not stated why. Glacieus calls him "Blazie", even though it annoys him, it shows that Glacieus is fond of his friend because he nicknames those he likes. Blaze sometimes teases Glacieus, something that he never really does, showing that he appreciates his friendship with him. In one of the Pre-Labyrinth Missions, he notably shows a close bond to Blaze, being very loyal to him and showing no disdain for his Animorph status, stating "I gotchu!" When Blaze tells Glacieus that he doesn't like to be called that, Glacieus says "If Glacy wants to call Blazie "Blazie", then Glacy will!" He seemed to whine the most when Blaze protested about his nickname, showing that Glacy is dead set on calling him that. Interestingly, Glacieus never really played any jokes or pranks on Blaze, which is not stated why. They praised each other's Ultimate Moves, and both seemed grateful for it. When Blaze sacrificed himself with Shadow to buy time for the others in the Labyrinth, Glacieus believed in him, thinking that he would make it back alive. Glacieus sometimes comes up with lame jokes and ideas, and Blaze often points them out, which exasperates the latter. When Glacieus was trying to make money off of Blaze because of Blaze's ability for telepathy, Blaze scared him away by threatening to get animals to eat him. Stream Tennant Glacy's other best friend. It was mentioned that Stream often hung out with Glacieus when they were young, and when they first met, they hit it off. Even when they were little, Stream looked out for Glacieus and often took care of him. Although Stream would sometimes be exasperated by his hyperactive and childish nature, she would still value him as a close friend. Glacieus is fond of Stream, and cares about her a lot, and affectionately calls her "Streamie", which annoys the latter. He would always turn to Stream for her brownies, as it was mentioned multiple times that Stream was a skilled cook. They would often talk with each other, and Stream seems to take care of Glacieus the most, tending to his "brownie withdrawls" and would always try to keep him in line. Glacieus doesn't seem to mind Stream's motherly nature, and appreciates it. He seems to like to mess with Stream for her timid and shy personality, by scaring her as a joke. They're pretty close, despite the fact that Stream sometimes gets exasperated by her friend. When Stream sacrifices herself in the Labyrinth and shows her act of true bravery, Glacieus is shown to be one of the most concerned for her. He calls out her name in absolute shock and when Stream is left behind, Glacieus shows sadness. In a scenario where Stream is ill, Glacieus tries to help her, but does a rather bad job. When he realizes how dire the situation is, he shows a more serious side to him. Unlike Spark towards Leaf, Stream never shows any acts of aggression towards Glacieus when he gets overly hyper. Instead, Stream normally just tells him to stop, and Glacieus stops. It's shown that Stream could possibly be the only one who can really control Glacy. They work together fairly often, and it's mentioned that they worked together before joining Star Strike on missions by orders from Aqua. Leaf Underwood Glacieus: That’s schnazzy! Like a platypus with a fedora! Leaf: Whoa! They are both rather childish at times and can be lazy and awkward and sometimes hang out together. Glacieus refers to Leaf as "Leafy", something that he refers himself to, and Leaf sometimes calls him "Glacy". And Leaf is one of the few that actually doesn't mind his nicknames. They both talk in third person at times and work together a lot because they wield dual weapons. Glacieus likes to mess around with Leaf in general, but they worked together when they both sacrificed themselves the same way in the Labyrinth. In a Beach Side Quest, Glacieus plants a banana and Leaf slips on it and crashes into the Women's Changing Room, and he gets beat up by Aurora, Spark, and Luna and gets sent flying into the air, while Glacieus just laughs at the whole thing, without even helping. When Leaf was labelling everyone in a Scenario, he said something that wasn't offensive, but it offended Glacieus, who said "I'm not giving any brownies to YOU, Mister! Hmph!" and Leaf was a bit confused. There has only been really one dispute between Leaf and Glacieus, and they were in something of a "debate" over whether Strength or Skill was better. There were times where Leaf was being beat up, and Glacieus just sat there watching in amusement. Leaf often asked Glacieus "Hey Glacy! A little help here?!" And Glacieus would just sit there, because he thought it was funny. Interestingly, Glacieus would always be there whenever it would happen. They would sometimes high five each other, and would often comment on things being cool or awesome. Glacieus in general likes Leaf, and thinks he's cool, and they seem to be pretty close. In their Scenarios together, he calles Leaf "Tree". They like to joke around a lot and they planned a dance routine together. Luna Zedler He refers to her as "Lunie", which Luna isn't exactly fond of and often flips out whenever he calls her that. When Glacieus whined to her about wanting to call her that, Luna yelled "Over my dead body!" which made Glacieus sad. She mentioned that the name made her seem like some type of loon. Luna's rather interested in his many jokes and pranks, and compares it to her trolling. Overall, they are good friends. She seems to appreciate his silliness and childish ways. There has been times where she's praised his Tonfa wielding, and Glacieus gratefully thanked her for it. She sometimes gets a bit annoyed with him, like when he was hyper, or when he and Leaf were having a rather stupid debate. Otherwise, they seem to have a good friendship, and Luna showed it when Glacieus sacrificed himself with Leaf to buy time for the others. Glacieus appears to like Luna. He finds her scary at times, and one time she smacked him for getting out of line. Other times, he finds her funny, especially when she teases people. They work together from time to time, and appear to work fairly well. He sometimes calls her "Sharpie". Skye Hikari These two get along, despite their differences. Not much is shown with Skye's reactions to his many jokes and pranks. It's implied that Glacieus thinks of Skye as a good friend, because he refers to her as "Skyie", and in their Pair Up Scenarios "Pokey". Skye, in return, doesn't seem to mind the nicknames. They're pretty good friends, and a few times when Skye copies his sayings, he lectures her, telling her to "not say that". He tells her this because he thinks it doesn't suit her, much to her surprise. A bit later into Part II, Skye states that Glacieus is funny, and even falls in one of his little pranks- a pitfall that he planted, and Skye fell into it. After getting out of the hole, Skye doesn't seem to be mad. Otherwise, he doesn't really play jokes on her. Another instance of their friendship, is when Skye is given a bonus round at the Arena in Part I, where she has to use a motorcycle to fight, and Glacieus stuffs a pair of sunglasses in her pouch, and gives her a thumbs up. Skye puts it on, even though she looks weirded out, suggesting that she may have wanted to make Glacieus happy. He in return, looks ecstatic and thinks she's "awesomesauce" in sunglasses. In their Pair Up Scenarios, in one of them, they team up to steal cookies and brownies from the other Party Members, and succeed, but with strange results. Glacieus asks Skye to give him a nickname, and she comes up with hilariously horrible ones, like "Pointy Monster Spanker", much to Glacieus's amusement and Glacieus points out that the name is "lame-o". Shadow Hikari Unlike the others, Shadow doesn't seem to mind the nickname "Shadie", which is what Glacieus calls him, and Shadow referred to Glacieus as "Glacy" before. Shadow seems to like Glacieus's jokes, and is rather amused by them. He seems to like Glacieus's tonfa wielding abilities, and is rather interested in Glacieus's speech mannerisms, such as the fact that Glacieus refers to himself in third person, and uses words like "awesomesauce" or "Poopie". Glacieus doesn't seem to really notice the other members teasing him, and he's one of the few that don't tease Shadow. Shadow is a bit curious to why and how Glacieus is so obsessed with brownies, and always wonders how he can stuff in dozens of them in himself in one sitting. The two have interacted little, but it's likely that they work well together. Both are similar in personality. The two both are impulsive and light hearted and childish at times. So it's likely that they are good friends due to their similarities. Shadow and Glacieus seem to have the most in common. He likes Shadow, and thinks it's cool that he can Heal and fight. He likes to call Shadow "Corny". Aurora Candor Aurora seems to find Glacieus funny, but sometimes shows her temper when he gets childish. They are friends.He calls her "Rorie", and she didn't seem to mind. Aurora sometimes calls him "Glacy", and Glacieus seems to like it. He calls her "Stumbles" sometimes. Glacieus found Aurora's temper to be funny at times, such as laughing when she said the word "poopie". Oddly, she didn't seem to mind. It could be because she knew Glacieus meant it rather light heartedly.Glacieus praised Aurora for her Magic, and the two are more long ranged fighters. Which was something that they could both relate to and something that they had in common. Aurora seems to be rather amused with Glacieus's jokes and interesting manners of speech. And she has no idea why or how Glacieus could be the way he is with brownies, and she mentioned that she didn't really want to know how. And she questioned why she should even bother asking. Glacieus never really pranks Aurora, but sometimes teases her, and they're friends. He sometimes uses her clumsiness as part of his schemes to make money. Spark Knight Spark: Those two are at it again. Like a rollercoaster. Glacieus: Woooh! Woooh! I like roller coasters! Wooh! Wooh! He calls her "Sparky", but he never really did in front of her. So it's unknown how Spark would react to her nickname. Glacieus finds Spark to be scary and eccentric at times. In a Scenario, Spark kept wanting to battle Glacieus because they've never really before, and Glacieus kept running away and blowing raspberries at her. Most of the times when Glacieus shows his childish traits, it's around Spark. There were a few occasions when Spark smacked Glacieus, but that was because he was being hyper. Despite that, they seem to get along. Spark praised Glacieus on his tonfa wielding, and Glacieus thanked her, calling her "awesomesauce." She seems to have interest in his speech, and they are good friends. He likes to call her "Pony". They like making battle plans and formations together and planned a dance routine together as well. Zephyr Lumiere Their parents are friends, being part of Lumiere Inc and are both high positions. Glacieus often refers to Zephyr as "Zephie", showing that they're friends, since Glacieus has a habit of giving those he's friends with nicknames. Zephyr sometimes calls him "Glacy", as well. Zephyr finds Glacieus interesting and funny, while Glacieus thinks Zephyr is "Awesomesauce." Glacieus is undeniably loyal to Zephyr, and likes him for as a friend and a leader and always follows his orders. Zephyr: By the way, how did you get so good with Tonfas? They're pretty hard to use, even Spark has trouble with them. Glacieus: It's all in here! to his head. And here! to his wrist. Sometimes here! to his stomach. Zephyr: Uh... Glacieus? Are we talking about the same thing, here? In a Scenario, Glacieus tries to steal brownies from Zephyr, and when Zephyr is asleep, Glacieus pounces on him and swipes them. Zephyr wakes up, and is like "What the heck?" Zephyr is rather exasperated with him, but still agrees to give him brownies to make him happy. They both think each other is awesome, and Zephyr sometimes wonders why Glacieus has interesting mannerisms. He likes to call Zeph "Spiky". Panda The Panda really likes him. Glacy thinks the "Pandie" is cute. He seems to have an interest in the little guy, and has hugged the Panda on an occasion. Creation and Reception Glacieus was actually a character requested to be loosely based off of someone else. Lizzy agreed to make this character, but at one point was thinking of only having him as a side character or an unlockable party member because it would mean there would be 10 party members. This was scrapped and she added in Glacieus anyway. Originally, he was meant to wield a Scythe in battle, but she forgot what he was supposed to use and switched it to explosives, but then Tonfas. He was meant to be more of a comic relief character, but to differentiate him from Leaf, he was made to be more childish and silly with a jokester personality. Developing Glacieus was easy, as Lizzy herself stated that making light-hearted characters were easy for her and she added in a few serious sides to him showing a more mature personality when needed to make him more likeable and realistic. She liked making him a funny character. At first, she had some trouble in designing Glacieus's outfit, as it had to be suitable for battle, yet appealing. He's received positive reception, tied with Blaze for third "Favorite Male Character". He was said to be one of the funniest characters and the fans seem to like him for his humor and how he can be serious when needed. They found his nicknames, obsession with brownies, interesting sayings, etc to add to his humor. Ever since the introduction of the hinted pairing Glacieam (StreamXGlacieus), he's received far more attention and praise. Lizzy's comment on Glacieus: "He's a smart kid, a good fighter, and absolutely hilarious. He's pretty light-hearted and tends to joke a lot. What I like about him the most, is how he can be serious when he wants to be. He's selfless, has a big heart, and he's just plain good-natured in general. I like characters like him, and a lot of people have agreed that he's pretty likeable. He's interesting comic relief. He's definitely one of the funnier characters, and I just loved writing his interesting catchphrases and putting in his strange, unhealthy obsession for brownies. And it's the first time I've really made a more childish person, but it flows nicely with Glacy. It makes him a lot more interesting." Quotes ''"Now, it's my turn to be the defensive one." "You guys better go now! I can't hold off much longer! You ready, Leaf?" "Brownie me, Stream." "Sexist! SEXIST!" "Glacy's got it goin on!" "PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" "Hehe. Bottom." "Poopie head!" "Awesomesauce!" "GLACIEUS!" "Dance party!" "It means pass the friggin salsa, you flibbertigibbet!" "No Skye! Don't join the land of flibbertigibbets!" "ILLUMINATI! SKYIE AND ZEPHIE ARE PART OF THE ILLUMINATI!" "STREAMIE AND LUNIE ARE PART OF THE ILLUMINATI TOO!" "YANDERMINATI!" "Glacy's the name, awesomesauce is my game!" "I think I died a long time ago, and this is my eternal punishment" "GO DESTROY THEM! TEAR THEM FROM LIMB TO LIMB! TO AND FRO! WACHACHA!" "Flibbertigibbets! THEY’RE ALL A BUNCH OF FLIBBERTIGIBBETS, I TELL YOU!" "ZEPHIE GOT BEAT UP BY A LITTLE GIRL!" "Flibbertigibbets!THEY'RE ALL A BUNCH OF FLIBBERTIGIBBETS I TELL YOU!" Gallery DSCN8439 zps25b6a610.jpg|Glacy and Skye chowing down on cookies and brownies while Stream watches awkwardly. IMG 20140804 133707.jpg|Additional Costume: Tricolored Windy Gale Blaster Spanker Whipper Dude. IMG 20140804 135945.jpg|Additional Costume: Cross Fury Phoenix Master Person ThingamabobSchmob IMG 20140804 121611.jpg|Additional Costume: Tonfa Wielding Strength Blasting Blaster Person Thingie IMG 20140804 130127.jpg|Additional Costume: Cool Terrifying Sporty Active Flaming Aqua Blaster IMG 20140804 142342.jpg|Additional Costume: Spiffy Sunglasses Wearing Schnazzy Glacy IMG 20140804 143226.jpg|Joke Costume: Brownie Eating Marshmallow Gunning Banana Peeling Rubber Chicken Gagging Meister Trivia *His respective Element is Ice *Original weapon was a scythe *A running gag involves his brownies, jokes, hyperness, and use of the word "awesomesauce" *He seems to want to get buff, because he's mentioned muscles a few times *He really likes money, and on a few occasions, created weird schemes to rake it in *In the Good Ending, a young boy that looks like him, but has darker, more of a brown colored hair is seen playing with a group of children. *His most popular pairing is Glacieam *Both Glacieus and Zephyr are the only ones with siblings in Legendary Groups, specifically the Wings of Order that are alive and still members. *He has some type of rivalry with Leaf over who should be the comic relief of the game *His favorite food is brownies *He has a shared Ultimate Attack with Blaze- unlocked only if the affinity between them is high enough by Pairing Up Related Pages *Glacieus's Theme *Glacieus's Tonfas *List of Glacieus's Attacks *Glacieus's Skills *Incandescent Lodestar (Glacieus's Ultimate Weapon) Category:StarStrike Category:Star Strike Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Agent Category:Lumiere Agent Category:Party Category:Party Member Category:Male